J'oublie
by Kaila.pe
Summary: Songfic sur le season final... Du point de vue de Booth.


Song fic sur le season final pour entrer dans la mode… du point de vue de Booth pour essayer de changer un peu… donc attention : SPOILER !

Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient… Ni Bones, ni la chanson… Et je gagne beaucoup (ou pas) mais toujours pas d'argent… ^^

Voilà, j'espère, que je ne détruis rien… si c'est le cas, veuillez excuser ma grosse dose de connerie… (oui, parfois je me dis : mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça ? Tu imagines, Booth penser comme ça !??! Non mais n'importes quoi ! Bref, j'aurai essayé, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! xD)

_"J'oublie" de Natasha St PIER_

_~K~_

J'oublie

*

Je regarde la femme qui se tient près de moi sans la voir. Je l'écoute sans l'entendre. Je vois ses lèvres s'articuler sans comprendre. Seuls les mots "anesthésie" et "coma" prennent un sens dans mon esprit. Je viens donc de subir une opération. Elle est belle et semble bien me connaitre. Je ne sais pas qui elle est. Qui est cette femme, près de moi. Elle semble heureuse, heureuse de me voir réveillé… De retour… Mais le suis-je vraiment ?

Lorsque mon interrogation se traduit enfin sur mes lèvres : _"Who are you ?"_, je vois son regard vaciller. Je l'ai blessé, plus que je ne le veux. Son visage fin s'est assombrit d'un coup et le soupir de douleur qui s'échappe de ses lèvres me brise le cœur bien que mes yeux restent apathiques. Qui est-elle ? Et que suis-je pour elle ? Pourquoi son corps si frêle qui se soulève et tremble ? Pourquoi tant de souffrance sous l'impact de mes mots ?

Dans ma tête, le flou complet. Qui est donc cette femme ? Est-ce **ma** femme … ? Suis-je marié ? Soudain, j'éprouve un saisissement : Et moi ? Qui suis-je ? Les yeux toujours dans le vague, je n'ai pas la force de chercher, pas la force de réfléchir. A quoi bon m'être réveillé… Si c'est pour ensuite être perdu à ce point ? Et faire souffrir cette femme devant moi… Cette femme qui semble m'avoir attendu.

Ca semblait pourtant si réel. Là où j'étais avant de la voir. Si réel, et pourtant je suis incapable de me rappeler, de me souvenir. Cette femme, je semble l'y avoir vu… Mais qui est-elle, et où suis-je vraiment ? Si tout cela n'a pas été réel alors…

_*_

_Je déraille comme un train, dans le tunnel des idées noires  
Et je saute à pieds joints, dans l'espace de ma mémoire  
Voyage en camisole, à l'arrière de tes pensées  
Un naufrage en gondole, et Venise à traverser_

_*_

B… Il y a comme un B dans ma tête… Mais, même mon nom m'échappe. Je deviens comme fou. Je voudrais me lever et… Et cogner dans quelque chose, taper, ou hurler… Mais le moindre mouvement m'arrache une grimace de douleur. Ma tête est lourde, si lourde… Et mon corps endolori. Je la regarde à nouveau. J'ai peur, tellement peur. Peur de cette personne devant moi, que je ne connais pas. Peur de l'avoir connu. Peur de l'avoir aimé. Peur de l'avoir blessé. Peur de moi. Peur de celui que je suis, étais, et que je ne connais pas. Peur de la violence qui m'anime. Et de mon immobilité qui me rend fou.

Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais elle est au moins celle qui est là, celle qui m'a attendu et qui reste muette de frayeur face à mon amnésie. Je ne sais plus qui je suis mais elle, semble le savoir. Alors, je laisse tomber. J'oublie. Sa présence et mes pensées, les seules choses qui me restent :

J'oublie.

_*  
J'oublie, je n'réponds plus de rien  
J'oublie tout, j'ai des flashs un peu flous__  
__Des flocons sur les joues_

_*_

Une porte… Un peu jaune ou peut-être marron, je ne sais pas… A peine entrouverte. Un sourire, un rire, un regard. Des cheveux qui dansent. La porte qui se referme. Seul, devant cette porte. Non, seul devant ce code, cette lettre et ce chiffre : 2B. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Mes pieds m'ont amené ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis seul maintenant, je ne sais plus où aller, si je redescends saurais-je au moins rentrer… ? Mais pour rentrer où ? Je ne sais même pas d'où je viens.

L'inscription s'estompe lentement dans un brouillard flou. La lumière blanche revient. _**Tu**_ es toujours là. _Sous tes cils, une pluie d'étoiles. _Je voudrais tendre la main, chasser ces larmes qui scintillent sur ton visage lisse. Mais mon bras stagne le long de mon corps, comme attaché à celui-ci. Et mes yeux, mes yeux ne sont qu'incompréhension, colère, et sécheresse.

_*  
J'ai perdu connaissance, en toute connaissance de cause  
Au vaccin tes absences, et partout mes ecchymoses  
Tout me rappelle à l'ordre, tous les mots bleus, tous les mots roses  
Les désirs font désordre, est-ce que tu te souviens d'quelque chose ?_

_*_

Mes mains qui glissent sur ton corps, ton parfum qui m'enivre, ton regard empli de désir. Je revoie. Tout. Ou rien. Ce qui nous est arrivé ? Ou n'arrivera jamais ? Tes yeux humides ne sont maintenant que déception, déception et… dégoût ? Regret ? Je voudrais déchiffrer ce regard que tu caches, voir plus clair dans tes yeux pâles et impénétrables. Mais les miens, incapable de la moindre expression, ne renvoie que du néant à l'inverse du flot de sentiments qui se déverse dans ce corps, qui, semble-t-il, m'appartient.

Je revoie ta peau nue sous mes caresses, ressens le goût de tes lèvres contre les miennes… Puis soudain, mon corps qui se soulève dans un dernier souffle. Une balle en pleine poitrine. Le sang qui se répand. Ma vue qui se brouille à nouveau tandis que tes mains se pressent sur mon cœur. La vie qui s'en va… Je délire, ne sais pas si tous ça a réellement existé, si ce n'est que rêves, désirs et hallucinations… Mais avec cette impression de mourir pour toi, c'est la vie qui revient. Inconsciemment, tu retrouves ta place en moi. Si importante, que je donnerai ma vie pour elle.

_*  
J'oublie, je n'réponds plus de rien  
J'oublie tout, j'ai des flashs un peu flous  
Des flocons sur les joues  
J'oublie, je n'réponds plus de rien  
J'oublie tout, j'ai des flashs un peu flous  
En feed-back ça me revient_

_*_

Le néant dans mon esprit,** Rien. **Puis lesSouvenirs **Flous **deMes mains sur tes **Joues**

**Rien**

**Flous**

**Revient**

Doucement elle se penche vers moi, ses lèvres frôlent mon front puis descendent sur mon visage pour effleurer les miennes. Furtivement. Ses joues sont humides et ses yeux abritent encore d'autres larmes. Elle s'échappe alors mais se retourne au dernier moment. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

"Bones, I'm your Bones"

_*  
Je descends dans la faille, où le volcan s'est éteint  
C'est la rouille, je déraille, comme un train, comme un train_

_*_

Éteint

Train

_*_

_J'oublie, je m'réponds plus de rien  
J'oublie tout,  
J'oublie_

_*_

Rien

Tout

J'oublie

________________________________________________

Hum voilà… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je peux écrire d'autres Songfic ? ^^ (Oh, dsl, si dans d'autres fics, elle dit quasi la même chose à la fin… mais il faut l'avouer, c'est bien ce qu'on aurait tous aimé qu'elle dise ! )


End file.
